


Special recipe

by meletes_muse



Series: Sci-fi women + hot beverages [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Ashley Magnus knows how to take care of her girlfriend.





	Special recipe

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: D/s undertones

**_French Alps, winter_ **

  
Kate shivers, pulling the soft blanket tightly around her as Ashley banks up the roaring fire. She’s not too proud to admit that skiing’s never really gonna be her thing. Not that she’s terrible or anything; she certainly didn’t spend as much time on her ass as Will. But if there’s one thing that she can’t stand, it’s the cold. It gets right in her bones, and it always takes her ages to get warmed up again. _Cold hands, warm heart_ , her mom always said.

Ashley turns round a gives her shoulder a little squeeze.

“I’ll make some cocoa. Do you want marshmallows?”

Ashley would never admit she’s fussing (she’s like Magnus that way), but it makes Kate feel warm inside. Even if her toes feel like they’re about to fall off.

“What?” Ashley asks, curiously, when Kate looks up at her with a small smile.

Kate shakes her head, but she can’t stop smiling.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

Kate folds her legs up under herself. “Nothing, it’s just…” she feels herself frown, “I’m really happy, Ash.”

Ashley grins at her, and leans down for a quick kiss. Kate lets out a contented sigh.

“Me too, babe,” her girlfriend replies, as she breaks the kiss, far too soon for Kate’s liking, “but before you go all mushy on me, I’m gonna make us a hot drink. You look frozen.”

Kate pouts, “Alright, Nurse Nancy.”

Ashley turns and gives her a wicked look, and Kate’s mind goes wild with possibilities. _That is something they will definitely have to try._

Kate closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the fire, and what seems like only moments later, Ashley’s pressing a warm earthenware mug into her hands. There are marshmallows _and_ whipped cream on top. She takes a careful sip; it’s hot, after all.

“Yum!”

“It’s my special recipe,” Ashley grins, as she sits down next to her on the couch.

“Mmmm,” Kate takes another sip of delicious chocolate sweetness, there are spices in it: cinnamon, maybe nutmeg? And it’s _really_ , _really_ good.

“ _God_ ,” she groans, “this is practically orgasmic.”

She looks over at her girlfriend, “You’ve _got_ to teach me how to make this.”

“I might,” Ashley gives her a coy look. “You’ve got cream on your nose.”

Kate’s brows furrow as she scrubs her nose with the back of her hand, and her frown deepens when she doesn’t find any cream.

“No, I don- ”

But Ashley’s lightening fast - something from her time as a living, breathing, weapon of the Cabal - and before Kate knows it, she’s grabbed a can of whipped cream and squirted some onto Kate’s nose.

“Yes, you do.”

Kate scoffs. “Funny, Ash.”

“Mmm,” Ashley’s hand is warm on Kate’s knee, and Kate feels a wave of desire when Ashley licks her lips, “Here, let me help you with that.”

She leans in, close, and all Kate can feel is the electric hum of a connection not yet made.

“Oh, _God_ ,” she groans, as Ashley’s tongue flicks out to taste the cream, as her lips move to hover by Kate’s.

Impatient, Kate moves to kiss her, but Ashley’s hand is somehow gripped in her hair, holding her taught.

“Oh, no, Katie. You’ll get a kiss, but only when I say so.”

Kate gasps. _God, Ashley’s hot when she gets all demanding. She’s hot all the time but -_

The breath rushes out of her as Ashley pushes her down onto the couch and is suddenly on top of her, straddling her hips.

Kate fumbles at the button on Ashley’s jeans, but Ashley pins Kate’s hands above her head and leans forward to claim her lips. At the last minute, though, she redirects her attention to Kate’s neck. Sharp teeth graze soft skin, and Kate groans, arching her pelvis upwards.

Ashley chuckles, low in her ear.

“What do you say, Katie?”

 _Oh, come on!_  
  
“Well?” Ashley purrs, as Kate whimpers pathetically, “I’m waiting.”

Ashley nibbles on her earlobe, “Please, Ash!”

“Hmmm,” Ashley grinds down on top of her and Kate gasps, “I suppose, since you asked so nicely.”

Before Kate knows what happening, Ashley’s standing at the end of the couch, hands in an iron grip around her ankles. In one swift movement, her girlfriend yanks her forward so her butt’s resting on end of the armless sofa, her bare feet flat on the thick carpet. Kate’s jeans and panties land in a soft heap on floor. She moans as she feels a hand on each knee, spreading her wide.  _Oh. Oh, yeah._

Ashley’s breath is not against her folds. “I did say I’d give you a kiss,” she husks, as she gently fingers Kate’s clit.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Kate’s hips buck. Ashley’s barely even touched her and she can already feel her own wetness dripping onto the couch.

But before she can say anything else Ashley’s mouth is on her, tongue swirling delicious circles around her throbbing clit. It’s almost too much. Kate lets out a strangled cry. _Fuck!_ She writhes shamelessly on the couch, moans increasing in intensity. Ashley’s palms slide up her thighs, and Kate feels the vibrations as she chuckles against her. She licks and teases, strong hands planted firmly on Kate’s hips, keeping her just on the edge until Kate's begging her to _just finish it please goddamit, Ash!_

And she does, mouth envelopping Kate’s clit and sucking. She gently adds a finger, and Kate yells. She comes with wild abandon, then, crying out Ashley’s name, panting wildly. 

 

When the aftershocks subside, Kate lets out a lazy breath, fingers lightly stroking Ash’s hair. She feels her girlfriend place one last, soft kiss on her cunt, before moving up to join her.

Kate pulls her close. _Maybe skiing isn't so bad, after all_. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm looking for a beta reader for Sanctuary and Stargate fics so if you feel like you have the time and the inclination I'd love to hear from you! (and would of course also be happy to beta your fics :) I'm meletes-muse on fanfiction.net so if you get in touch through pm on there I can send you my email.


End file.
